1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video apparatus, and more particularly, to a method for displaying the manual of a video apparatus having a multimedia function and an apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Background Art
Electronic apparatuses currently provide various multimedia functions in accordance with the development of a multimedia technology. For example, televisions with various multimedia apparatuses such as videocassette recorders (VCR), camcorders, digital versatile disk players (DVDP), and personal computers (PCs) connected are commonly used. The PCs with a plurality of external apparatuses such as the televisions, audio apparatus, and various peripheral apparatuses connected are used. The range of the use is gradually increasing.
Watching the television is possible only when a plurality of connection terminals for receiving the output signals of the respective apparatuses are included in the television, the connection terminals are connected to the apparatus to be suitable for purposes, and the operation mode of the corresponding apparatus is correctly selected. For example, watching the television is possible only when the plurality of connection terminals for receiving the output signals output from the VCR, the DVDP, and a digital television (DTV) are included in the television, the corresponding apparatus is correctly connected to the corresponding terminal of the television, and the operation mode of the corresponding apparatus is correctly selected.
However, it is difficult for a user to find out a terminal suitable for the corresponding apparatus among the plurality of terminals, to connect the terminal to the corresponding apparatus, and to select the operation mode of the corresponding apparatus. The above contents can be understood by reading a use manual. However, it is difficult to understanding the above contents by reading the use manual. Also, reading the use manual may annoy the user. It is difficult for the user to easily understand the structures and the usages of various apparatuses with the increase of various convenience functions.
Therefore, a method, which is capable of the user easily connecting various apparatuses to the terminals and understanding the function, the operations, and the usages of the various apparatuses, is sincerely required.
As mentioned above, in the conventional technology, there exist a large number of external apparatuses that can be connected to the video apparatus. A plurality of connection terminals for connecting the corresponding external apparatus to the video apparatus are loaded in the video apparatus. A method for connecting the external apparatus to the video apparatus and the structures, the operations, and the usages of the video apparatus are very complicated and difficult for the user.